High power, single-pole connectors are used in a variety of industrial settings, including entertainment (e.g., outdoor concerts and carnivals), the oilfield (e.g., on remote drilling platforms), and others. These connectors may be rated for extremely high voltage and current. Safety is paramount in these settings.
Control systems are becoming increasingly common in these settings to monitor the electrical connections. Such a control system may provide input to an operator or to an automated control system. That input may include the connection status of various single-pole connectors used in the system. Some means must be employed to detect when a connection is properly made up in order to provide the proper information to the control system.
Micro switches operated by mechanical plungers provide a workable means for monitoring the connection status of this type of connector. Prior art connectors have used micro switches for this purpose. These micro-switch fitted connectors are a workable solution, but they have drawbacks, as well.
One somewhat common application for micro-switch monitored or controlled connectors is in a power supply panel. Such a panel may include a number of single-pole panel mount receptacles, such as a female, single-pole receptacle. In a typical panel-mount female receptacle, a male cable-end connector is inserted into the female receptacle. An actuator rod of some type may be fitted within the female receptacle. The male plug may push the actuator rod back as the male is inserted into the female receptacle. The actuator rod extends out the back end (i.e., the end located behind the panel) of the panel-mount female receptacle when the rod is pushed back by the male plug.
A micro-switch may be mounted to the rear end of the panel-mount assembly. The plunger of the micro-switch is then activated when the actuator rod is pushed past the end of the panel-mount connector assembly, thus activating the micro-switch. In this way, the micro-switch indicates when the connection is fully made up.
This design, however, requires that the actuator rod extend out of the panel-mount assembly. This can be problematic in practice because these connectors tend to be used in extreme conditions. Dust, dirt, mud, grease, oil, or other debris may foul the opening at the end of the panel-mount assembly. Such debris may prevent proper operation or may lead to wear of the actuator rod, the micro-switch plunger or both. It would be desirable to provide a micro-switch monitored panel-mount connector in which the actuator rod assembly and the micro-switch plunger are sealed from outside contaminants and debris.
The prior art design also tends to be vulnerable to vibration, which can alter the alignment of the actuator rod to plunger contact. Mounting a micro-switch in a more stable manner would reduce vibration-related problems.
There is yet another drawback to the prior art design when used with panel-mount connectors. It is desirable to use a buss bar type of connection on the rear, power supply side of a panel. Connections of this type of commonly used and provide a sure and solid contact. They are easy to make up and to remove, when needed. A buss bar connector, however, cannot be readily used when an actuator rod and micro-switch are mounted at the axial end of the panel-mount assembly, because that is where the buss bar, or other standard-type connection, would otherwise be located.
The present invention provides a micro-switch monitored, panel-mount connector assembly that avoids the drawbacks noted above. The invention, in one preferred embodiment includes a female panel-mount receptacle with an internal actuator rod assembly. A micro-switch is mounted laterally to the body of the connector at a point between the panel and the rear axial end of the connector. This provides a stable, secure mounting arrangement that leaves the axial end of the connector assembly unobstructed. A buss bar connection may be provided. The actuator rod assembly is fully internal to the connector assembly and may be fully sealed from the external elements. In addition, the actuator rod may provide a cam surface contacting the plunger to reduce the play or slop in the system, thus improving overall performance. These and other benefits of the invention will become more clear through the description set forth below.